Disponible para mi
by Kenniana
Summary: "-No se que duele más, si perderte a ti o perderla a ella."  OneShot  Pasen y lean, y si pasan regalenme un review ¿Si? xP


**Disponible para mi. - One Shot.**

Mi vida era plenamente perfecta, no había ningún problema y no existía ningún vicio dentro de ella… era simplemente feliz conmigo mismo tal cual era.

Hasta que la conocí.

Ella se convirtió en toda mi vida, en toda mi razón de ser. Yo no sentía que respiraba hasta que no estaba con ella, los días de mi existir equivalían a los que me encontraba a su lado, todo mi mundo giraba entorno a su mundo.

Convirtiéndome en su mejor amigo, su confidente y en todo lo que ella quisiera, pasé mis años de universidad… catalogados como los años más gloriosos de todo mi existir, solo por estar a su disposición. Fui el hombre más feliz y afortunado que jamás hubiera existido en este mundo el día en que ella me dio el "si", mismo día en que inicié una nueva etapa junto con ella, llamada como nuestro noviazgo.

Me permití muchas veces probar esos dulces labios, delinear esa hermosa figura, moldear sus finas facciones con mis afortunadas manos, acariciar su sedoso cabello por entre mis dedos, hasta oler y apreciar su embriagante perfume… muchas cosas me lo permití.

Cuando salí de la universidad aún seguía con ella, cuando encontré un trabajo y busqué un departamento para independizarme de mis padres, ella seguía a mi lado… pero cuando todo me iba muy bien, ella se fue de mi lado.

Al igual que yo, ella también tenía un sueño y sabía perfectamente que en esta cuidad no lo lograría. Ella quería hacer su sueño realidad y cuando se le presentó una excelente oportunidad de triunfar, no lo dudó. Por más que quise comprenderla, por más que quise tratar de convencerla de que a mi lado estaría mejor, ella se negó y egoístamente me opuse a que se fuera de mi lado; le dí a eligir entre su sueño y yo…

Me eligió a mi.

Pero todo falló, empezaron los reclamos, los enojos, las discusiones, hasta que llegó el día en que terminamos muy mal y me dejó para cumplir su sueño más anhelado.

Los días mas felices de mi vida los pasé a su lado, al igual que los días más amargos de mi existir.

Traté de llenar ese cruel vacío que dejó la soledad cuando ella marchó con el sabor amargo de las copas. Me volví un vicioso, un adicto a la bebida, adicto al camino fácil, adicto al dolor y sufrimiento que causaban su partida… adicto a mi soledad.

Perdí mi trabajo, dejé de hacer las cosas que más me gustaban solo por torturarme, y esque todo me recordaba a ella.

— Sakura Haruno. — Dije con el aliento alcohólico al cantinero quien escuchaba muy atento a mi relato, él me sirvió otro trago más en aquel bar de mala muerte y proseguí contándole. Solamente así podía sacar ese dolor que me consumía cada día.

Una noche de invierno mientras me tambaleaba borracho y perdido por las calles desérticas y obscuras de aquella mísera ciudad, un grupo de chicos me arribaron, me robaron lo poco que tenía, me robaron también la cartera junto con mis tarjetas de débito y hasta por si fuera poco me golpearon hasta saciarse y dejarme casi al borde de la muerte…

La muerte, ¿Era peor que no estar con ella?, simplemente sonreí débilmente, no; era mucho mejor morir, porque así ya no sentiría el dolor que me causaba su abandono.

Esa noche nevaba, los copos fríos caían sobre mi cuerpo ensangrentado, acariciándome heladamente cuando aparcaban por sobre mi. Cansado, moribundo y con el dolor punzante por todo mi cuerpo, cerré mis ojos cansados para morir, esperando que mi alma se desprendiera de mi cuerpo y dejara de existir. En ese momento pensé que sin Sakura ya nada importaba. Fue entonces que perdí la conciencia de mi y dejé de sentir dolor, los latidos de mi corazón poco a poco fueron perdiendo pulso…

— P-Por fin despertaste… ¿T-Te encuentras b-bien?

Para mi sorpresa desperté sobre una cómoda cama, con mis heridas ya tratadas en una habitación muy femenina y no en un cuarto de hospital. Mis ojos débiles dieron alcance a un par de perlas que me miraban un poco miedosos y expectantes a lo que le respondería…

Conocía aquella mirada.

Hinata Hyuga, heredera de una jugosa fortuna y miembro principal de una de las mejores familias de este país, una de mis compañeras de universidad. La conocía muy poco y sin embargo ella no dudó en auxiliarme cuando me vió herido y tirado a media calle. Me di cuenta que había cambiado mucho físicamente desde que nos vimos por última vez cuando nos graduamos, pero en el fondo ella seguía siendo igual a como la recordaba… tímida, con aquel sonrojo singular y con su típico tartamudeo.

Me confesó que había llamado a un doctor quien me trató las heridas y paró la hemorragia de mi cuerpo. También me dijo que me tardé cuatro días en despertar y desde entonces ella me estaba cuidando, se apresuró en decirme no sabía a quien llamar para avisar de mi estado, ya que no portaba ninguna identificación o credencial cuando me encontró.

Le agradecí mucho lo que hizo por mi, pero le confesé que me hubiera gustado morir en aquel asfalto frío y deplorable, pues para ese entonces yo ya no deseaba vivir.

— ¡V-Valla! — Exclamó muy asombrada. — S-Siempre te consideré a-alguien luchador, f-fuerte y que nunca se dejaba v-vencer por alguna adversidad. — Me confesó tímidamente. — N-Nunca quise creerlo, p-pero valla que eres un b-baka. — Escuchar esas palabras que salían de sus labios y con esa voz melodiosa, solo hizo que me sorprendiera de sobremanera en vez de hacerme enojar, rápidamente me eché a reír a carcajadas, seguida de ella con una sonrisa tímida; pero mi gusto duró muy poco, pues pronto una herida se me abrió y ella se asustó tanto que fue hacia mi rápidamente para tratar de hacer algo para cerrarla...

A partir de ese día Hinata se convirtió en mi consejera, mi confidente y hasta en mi mejor amiga. Ella me impulsó a dejar aquel horrible vicio, me alentó a buscarme un buen trabajo y me ayudó a mejorar mi aspecto descuidado.

Cada día ella iba perdiendo su timidez conmigo, y siempre que salía de mi nuevo trabajo, iba a visitarla en su departamento. A cambio ella me esperaba con la comida ya hecha o con un gran tazón de palomitas para ver alguna película que había rentado, siempre haciendo que llegase tarde a mi propio departamento… era como si en vez de vivir aparte, ya viviera con ella. Y eso me empezaba a agradar.

Pasó el tiempo, superé mi vicio y no volví a saber nada de Sakura, pero aún así la tenía presente como un melancólico recuerdo.

Cada día estaba lleno de sorpresas al lado de Hinata, todo mi mundo empezó a componerse por causa de ella… y así pasaron dos años, tiempo en que me acostumbré a ella, a su manera de vivir, a su compañía, su persona y hasta a su aroma…

Me gustaba, ella empezaba a llenar ese vacío que había en mi y la quería… la quería conmigo.

Entonces el momento se hizo presente, aquel momento en que no aguanté ser más que su amigo y arriesgué nuestra amistad… la besé.

Como todos las sábados ella estaba viendo atentamente aquella película que había rentado esa misma tarde, yo no podía prestarle atención a dicha película por estar pensado en lo que me pasaba, solo me obligaba a verla, a detallar sus delicados movimientos y a memorizar cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo, aun así si solo estaba atenta a aquella película, pues al hacer lo que haría, me era incierto en como terminarían las cosas entre ella y yo. Hasta que se dio cuenta que la veía y me miró muy confundida.

— ¿P-Pasa algo? — Me preguntó, pero yo en vez de responderle la tomé de la cara entre mis manos y capturé su boca con la mía, callé un leve gemido de sorpresa y me atreví a besarla, a saborear fascinadamente sus dulces labios con ese un sutil sabor a palomitas de mantequilla y a adentrar muy despacio mi juguetona lengua a su cavidad hasta hacer contacto con la suya… me estaba arriesgando el todo por el todo.

Sin embargo ella me correspondió tan dulcemente, tan delicada, tan única.

Esa noche le confesé lo que sentía por ella. No sabía si era por necesidad, por costumbre o por lo que fuera, pero me había enamorado de ella. Hinata también me confesó lo que se tenía guardado desde hace tiempo, me dijo que desde siempre me amaba, que desde que nos conocíamos en la facultad, solo que yo era un despistado que no se había dado cuenta… y con ello recordé el porqué. Porque en ese entonces amaba a alguien más, vivía por alguien más.

— Me alegra q-que hoy estés conmigo. S-Soy muy feliz. — Fue lo que me dijo Hinata. Ella me supo comprender en ese momento, ofreciéndome así una radiante sonrisa.

Con sus palabras siempre me motivaba a continuar, a seguir adelante y nunca darme por vencido. Ahora a quien quería era a ella, no podía decir que la amaba igual como alguna vez amé a Sakura, pero el sentimiento que tenía por ella era algo parecido.

Inicié una nueva etapa con ella, nos empezamos a tratar más, a disfrutarnos mutuamente de nuestra compañía y cada vez que la besaba trataba de no sobrepasarme de los límites porque aunque ella no me lo dijera, yo sabía perfectamente que tenía miedo de llegar a algo más, pero eso me gustaba, me encantaba su timidez… era condenadamente prohibido llegar a algo más y eso mismo aumentaba en mi los deseos de estar con ella.

Pasó el tiempo y una mañana cuando iba hacia el trabajo, presté atención a la joyería que se encontraba por los alrededores del edificio en donde trabajaba. Me di cuanta de cual era el próximo paso que debía de dar. Esa misma noche llegué al departamento de Hinata como todos los días a excepción que se me había hecho tarde en el trayecto, y cuando ella me abrió la puerta se sorprendió de verme con un gran ramo de rosas rojas, seguido de que me incliné ante ella y saqué la pequeña cajita negra que estaba guardando en el bolsillo de mi saco y la abrí ante su impresión.

— Hinata. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? — Pregunté miedoso por que ella no aceptara, pero en vez de eso Hinata se inclinó a mi altura y me besó.

— ¡C-Claro que si, Naruto! — Me respondió muy alegre, pude notar ese brillo encantador en esos hermosos ojos perlas y me sentí dichoso, sabía que iba a ser muy feliz a su lado y sin embargo no pude evitar en pensar como serían las cosas si Sakura estuviera a mi lado.

Sin darme cuenta los días pasaron y pasaron, ya había pedido la mano de Hinata y hasta la fecha de la boda ya la teníamos… nos casaríamos en Agosto, un perfecto día de ese mes para jurarnos amor eterno. Cada vez la fecha se empezaba a acercar hasta convertirse en cinco meses para celebrar nuestra unión.

Una cálida tarde de Marzo mientras pasaba por un pequeño parque, absorto al mundo exterior por estar pensando en la cena que haría Hinata, tropecé con una persona.

— ¿Naruto? — Reconocía perfectamente aquella voz.

— ¿S-Sakura? — Quedé petrificado al verla. Su presencia me había dado un gran vuelco en el corazón.

— ¡Valla! ¡Que milagro! — Exclamó alegremente mientras me abrazaba efusivamente, yo aún seguía en shock. — Pregunté por ti en donde vivías antes, pero nadie me supo dar respuesta. — Me decía, pero mi cerebro apenas podía captarla a ella, con el cabello más largo, tan radiante… tan hermosamente cambiada.

Esa tarde no llegué con Hinata, apagué mi celular y fui hacia una cafetería para hablar con Sakura… con mi primer amor. Confieso que sentía algo por ella y que por ningún momento me acordé de Hinata. Hablamos de cosas triviales, de lo que habíamos hecho en todos estos años y demás. Hasta que se quedó callada y miró por la ventana.

— Dime Naruto… ¿Estas con alguien? — Ante su pregunta yo callé y rápidamente llegó la mesera con la cuenta a salvarme, pronto cambié el tema y la respuesta quedó varada en el aire.

Extrañamente no quería que ella se enterara de que andaba con alguien más y que pronto me casaría. Salimos de aquella cafetería y deambulamos por las calles de la ciudad sin preocupaciones, hasta que llegó el momento de despedirnos con la promesa de vernos al día siguiente y partí de ahí hacia mi departamento.

Ya pasada la noche llegué a donde habitaba y prendí mi celular, tenía varias llamadas de Hinata y un mensaje que decía que estaba preocupada y que ojala estuviera bien, finalizando un "Te amo"… fue entonces cuando me sentí la peor escoria del mundo, la había negado ante mi primer amor y el sentimiento de culpa causó estragos en mi. Cuando quise llamarla, me di cuenta que ya eran las cuatro de la mañana y seguramente ya estaba dormida, así que no quise despertarla y procuré decirle después alguna mentira.

A la mañana siguiente hablé con ella y me excusé con algo barato y estúpido, anteponiendo mi trabajo de por medio.

A partir de ese entonces empecé a llegar muy tarde al departamento de Hinata, o si nó solo me excusaba y no llegaba solo por estar con Sakura.

Amaba a Sakura, lo presentía. Aquel sentimiento no había muerto, mil veces pensé en dejar a Hinata y cambiarla por Sakura, pero pronto el sentimiento de culpa me carcomía por dentro doblemente más, porque al igual que tenía presente ese pensamiento, también tenía presente el amor que Hinata me profesaba. Entonces, ¿Qué debía de hacer?, yo ya le había propuesto matrimonio porque quería compartir mis días con ella, pero Sakura llegaba en el peor momento de mi vida… tan disponible para mi.

Quería a Hinata, lo sentía. Era un sentimiento que fue capaz de volverse hasta egoísta solo por no aceptar en renunciar a ella y a su amor…

A finales de Abril, cuando me encontraba en el departamento de Sakura, no pude contenerme más y la besé.

Besé sus dulces labios con desesperación y su boca me correspondió exigentemente hasta convertirlo en algo ansiado y salvaje por parte de ambos. Perdí la noción del tiempo cuando mis manos recorrieron su cuerpo y ella se apegó más a mi, dirigiéndome magnéticamente hacia su habitación. Allí me quitó la camisa y me jaló junto con ella para caer sobre la cama, seguí besándola, extasiándome de todo lo que me daba y hubiera seguido más, sinó fuera que su teléfono sonó haciéndome caer en cuenta del gran error que estaba apunto de cometer. Sin decir nada me separé de Sakura muy contrariado y me preguntó "¿Por qué?", yo no supe que responder y me despedí de ella con un beso sobre sus labios, dejándola sentada sobre la cama. Ansiaba estar con ella y hacerle el amor, pero mi culpa era mucha que no me dejaba en paz.

Esa misma noche llegué al departamento de Hinata y ella me recibió cariñosamente como solía hacerlo. Me atreví a besarla, me atreví a abrazarla, me atreví a que ella me hiciera mimos mientras yacíamos recostados en el amplio sillón. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?, mi conciencia se remordía constantemente al escucharla hablar.

Era el peor hombre que existiera, las estaba engañando a ambas…

Fue hasta tarde que salí de ahí y antes de irme, me despedí de Hinata con un exigente beso, la tomé entre mis brazos apretándola contra mi pero ella tembló y tímidamente se alejó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Tan diferente a Sakura.

Cada vez se acercaba el día en que me casaría con Hinata y yo aún no dejaba de visitar a Sakura, de envolverla entre mis brazos, de besarla…

Ella se había convertido en mi obsesión.

Y Hinata en mi necesidad.

A principios de Mayo, Hinata me avisó que se iría a un estado cercano en donde vivían sus padres y algunos familiares, yo no me opuse pues me dijo que entregaría personalmente las invitaciones para nuestra boda, un escalofrío me recorrió entero pues no quería que se apartara de mi lado, pero cínicamente también me sentía aliviado. Esa tarde me la pasé completamente con Sakura, y la tarde siguiente y la siguiente; hasta que pasó una semana completa y Hinata me llamó para avisarme de que pasaría otra semana más con sus padres… si, me sentí triste y recuerdo las palabras que le dije.

— Te quiero Hinata, jamás lo dudes. Ya espero casarme contigo y ser feliz a tu lado. — El remordimiento me mataba, pero era lo que en verdad sentía.

Aún así y sin descaro seguía engañándola con Sakura. En ese entonces me sentía libre de hacerlo, de salir a la calle sin temor a ser descubierto por Hinata y sin temor de perderla a ella por estar al lado de Sakura. En esos días me sentía libre de hacer cualquier cosa …

Esos días… esos malditos días fueron mi perdición.

Estaba con Sakura en el mismo parque que la encontré, sentados sobre una banca. Ella se encontraba abrazándome y yo le acariciaba la mejilla, como si fuéramos auténticos novios o quizás eso fuéramos, pero no del todo para mi. Besé su boca y ella me correspondió con la misma necesidad que yo… terminando de degustarnos, la abrasé por inercia.

Presentía que una figura llevaba tiempo en vernos, hasta había presenciado aquel beso y cuando por fin me decidí a encararlo, mi mente se bloqueó, mi mundo se cayó en pedazos y hasta mis huesos dolieron por el impacto de aquella devastadora sorpresa.

Hinata nos había visto, se encontraba a una distancia considerable de nosotros, con los ojos muy abiertos de par en par por aquella impresión que se había llevado… yo estaba igual que ella. ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Por qué llegaba ahora? ¿No regresaría dentro de tres días?, y fue entonces que comprendí. Mi celular había sonado minutos antes pero como siempre no contesté… seguramente era ella quien me llamaba para avisarme que llegaría antes.

— H-Hinata. — Como si fuese en cámara lenta me paré de mi sitio sin quitarle la miedosa mirada de encima.

— ¿Quién es ella? — Preguntó Sakura absorta a todo.

Hinata conocía a Sakura, así que supuse que ella sabía perfectamente lo que estábamos haciendo…

— Hinata. — Susurré temblorosamente una vez más, tratando de caminar hacia ella pero la mano de Sakura en mi brazo me lo impidió.

— Naruto, ¿Quién es ella? — Volvió a preguntarme y solo atiné a mirarla muy asustado. Volví a posar mi vista hacia mi niña de ojos lunas y ella bajó la mirada, vió el anillo de compromiso que yo le había puesto y acto seguido lo tocó delicadamente como torturándose, luego se lo sacó del dedo y avanzó unos pasos hacia mi. Tomó mi mano que estaba libre y me entregó el anillo sin decir palabra. Se encontraba muda, pude ver el dolor en sus hermosos ojos perlas, yo también sentía ese dolor en mi pecho cuando ella me entregó el anillo… no quería perderla… no a ella… no quería.

Pero Hinata se fue de ahí, dejándome con Sakura.

Me otorgaba mi libertad, una libertad que no me merecía no sin antes haberme gritado o golpeado, pero ella no lo hizo, solo me otorgó mi libertad para que yo hiciera con mi vida lo que más quisiera. No me dijo nada por que sabía perfectamente que lo que sentía por Sakura no había muerto…

Pero se iba… ¡Maldita sea, se iba!

Se iba con la frente en alto, como la mujer de semblante fuerte que era, como toda una dama. Un taxi estaba esperándola, quizás el mismo que la había traído de regreso.

Sakura aún seguía agarrándome del brazo, muy confundida.

Mi respiración se agitó drásticamente haciéndome un nudo en la garganta… estaba perdiendo a Hinata poco a poco y eso comenzaba a aterrarme.

Me solté bruscamente de Sakura y corrí hacia Hinata.

¡No!

¡No quería perderla!

¡Quería gritarle que todo era falso!

¡Que todo era mentira!

¡Que me perdonara!

¡Que la amaba!

…

Hinata ya había tocado la puerta del taxi para abrirla, pero antes que lo hiciera mi cuerpo impactó contra suyo, la abrasé por detrás con todas mis fuerzas y lloré en su hombro.

— N-No… — Decía con la voz entrecortada. — ¡No te vallas, por favor escúchame! ¡No me dejes! — Pedía desesperadamente. — Perdóname. No me dejes. — Decía apretándola más contra mí como si eso la fuera a convencer para que no me dejara.

Delicadamente con sus suaves manos me fue separando de ella, se volteó para verme con los ojos irritados y derramó aquellas lágrimas que estaba conteniendo.

— Hi… — No pude hablar pues ella me empujó y rápidamente se metió en aquel maldito taxi que arrancó una vez que ella se subió en el, dejándome solo y con un dolor punzante en el pecho.

Sakura me miró a lo lejos como comprendiendo lo que había pasado. Yo me fui de ahí, no tenía caso hablar con ella pues todo era muy obvio.

Hinata.

Ella no quiso verme, no quiso escucharme, ni cruzarse por mi camino durante los próximos días. Por más que traté, por más que intenté, por más que quise arreglar las cosas con ella, simplemente no se dejó.

Por otro lado, Sakura me perdonó lo que le había hecho y comprendió la situación que atravesaba… me dio una segunda oportunidad para iniciar de nuevo con ella pero no acepté.

Muy tarde comprendí que solo era una obsesión lo que sentía por Sakura, demasiado tarde entendí que era con otra persona con quien yo quería pasar el resto de mis días… con quien había tratado mis heridas cuando yo más lo necesitaba, con quien me sacó de aquel estúpido vicio que me consumía día y noche, con quien me capturó con su hermosa sonrisa al alentarme en las cosas que yo más quería y anhelaba, con quien me entregó su amor desde antes que yo la mirara…

¡Maldita sea!, me odiaba a mi mismo. La tenía a ella y a su amor verdadero para mi solo, pero la engañé, le mentí, le fui infiel como el peor canalla que pudiera existir. En verdad me odiaba.

Por mucho tiempo vigilé a Hinata desde la lejanía, veía quien entraba y quien salía de su departamento, siempre estaba por los alrededores del edificio en que habitaba esperando a que ella saliera para explicarle todo y rogarle que me perdonara… más nunca la vi salir. Dentro de mi sabía la razón por la cual no lo hacía… yo era la causa, y no porque supiera que yo estaba por los alrededores esperándola, sino que había destrozado a una frágil alma que tardaría mucho en recuperarse…

El día en que elegimos casarnos, divagué por mucho tiempo antes de llegar a una conclusión, me torturaba más de la cuenta a cada segundo, y solo pensaba en que si tan solo no hubiera cometido aquella estupidez, Hinata estaría en esos momentos entre mis brazos, siendo mi mujer, entregándonos mutuamente… le diría que la amaba una y otra vez, y jamás la alejaría de mi lado.

¡Qué estúpido fui!, si tan solo no hubiera cometido aquella torpeza, si tan solo no me hubiera dejado llevar por una obsesión que me nublaba lo que en verdad sentía por Hinata… si tan solo…

El cielo se puso sombrío, un fuerte relámpago azotó las nubes y pronto empezó a llover, las aguas frías como mi engaño se dejaron presenciar ante la ciudad, cayendo rudamente sobre mi.

Ese día llovió fuertemente y aún así no me importó alejarme de ahí, tenía que arreglar las cosas con Hinata y era ahora o nunca. Empapado me adentré en aquel edificio y me dirigí directamente hacia su departamento, tocando constantemente la puerta esta vez no me iba a ir y rendirme no sin antes que ella me escuchara.

— ¿Q-Quien? — Preguntó al otro lado de la puerta, más yo no respondí y seguí tocando sin parar. Sabía que ella miraría por el rabillo de la puerta, así que lo cubrí con mis dedos sin dejar de tocar con mi otra mano. Supongo que la desesperé pues abrió la puerta solo un poco para asomarse y al verme ahí parado trató de cerrar, pero yo fui más hábil y no se lo permití, empujando con todas mis fuerzas hasta que cediera.

— ¡Por favor Hinata, tienes que escucharme! — Exclamé arrepentido saliéndome con la mía cuando la puerta se abrió completamente.

— ¡V-Vete! — Me dijo frustrada y sin mirarme. — ¡V-Vete por favor!

— ¡Tendrás que escucharme, porque yo de aquí no me voy! — Respondí enojado.

Ella calló y fue entonces cuando la noté, había cambiado mucho en este tiempo. Su piel se notaba más pálida que de costumbre, se veía débil, demacrada, con un tanto de ojeras que opacaban sus bellos ojos perlas, su pelo liso que alguna vez fue brillante, se notaba maltratado y descuidado. En su cuerpo se podía notar que había bajado de peso, estaba más delgada de cómo la conocí… pero aún así, ante mis ojos aún seguía siendo muy hermosa con aquella playera ancha y esos short color azul; se que yo tampoco estaba en las mejores condiciones y más si me encontraba mojado a consecuencia de la lluvia.

— Hinata.

— ¡Vete! — Lloró aún más, se notaba que había estado llorando porque sus ojos estaban irritados. Pronto ocultó su rostro entre sus manos como protegiéndose ante mi, pero no se lo permití. Me acerqué a ella sigilosamente para no asustarla y delicadamente le quité sus manos.

— Solo quiero que me perdones. — Articulé. — Se que te hice lo peor que se le puede hacer a alguien que te ama y que te ha entregado todo de sí, sin esperar nada a cambio… y esto que hice no tiene nombre. — Dije sinceramente. — Perdóname Hinata, tu no te merecías esto. — Confesé pero ella lloró un poco más. — Mírame Hinata, estoy muy arrepentido por lo que te hice. — Le alcé el mentón obligándola a mirarme a los ojos. — No sabes cuanta falta me haces… no tienes idea de lo que he sufrido por esto, y aún así me atrevo a decirte que quiero regresar contigo, que quiero que me des una segunda y última oportunidad… que Te amo Hinata. — Y era verdad. Amaba a aquella mujer ojerosa, demacrada y sin ninguna clara ilusión en sus ojos. La mujer más hermosa que conocía y por la cual palpitaba este intranquilo corazón.

Sin esperar respuesta la besé desesperadamente, ansiadamente, casi hasta convertirme en un salvaje. La necesitaba, la deseaba, la amaba.

Soy un maldito bastardo, pues fui afortunado. Ella me correspondió con la misma ansiedad que exigía, su lengua le dio guerra a la mía y como imanes nuestros cuerpos se juntaron. Sin pudor la toqué completamente, sin descaro recorrí su cuerpo bajo aquella playera ya mojada a consecuencia de mis ropas empapadas, sus pezones se endurecieron altivos ante mi pecho… pude sentirlos através de aquella tela húmeda. La comía besos sin remordimientos, la amaba y la quería para mi.

Poco a poco nuestros cuerpos cooperaron el uno con el otro. A cada paso tirábamos algo, hasta llegar a su habitación, misma habitación en que comenzó todo esto. Delicadamente la acosté sobre la cama y pude apreciar ese brillo sensual que me invitaba a continuar. Besé su cuello, mordí en el, la escuché suspirar débilmente y mis manos fueron a parar en sus pechos, acariciando hábilmente sus pezones excitados con las yemas de mis dedos, y entonces la escuché gemir… eso bastó para descontrolarme y perderme en el deseo…

Esa noche la hice mía, esa noche me entregué a ella y le dije un millón de veces que la amaba, que era la mujer con la que quería estar. Ella me entregó su virginidad como regalo, me dio tanto amor, tanto placer, tanto gozo hasta saciarme de ella, de su esencia y de todo lo que representaba. A cambio la llevé al orgasmo una y otra vez, descubriendo sensaciones en su cuerpo que no sabía que existían a consecuencia de las embestidas que le daba. Bebí de su boca, disfruté el sabor de su sudor en sus senos al chuparlos, mordía una y otra vez sus duros pezones, hasta que ella se arqueaba del dolor y del placer que le provocaba con mis acciones. Hinata no se quedó atrás, ella también me tocaba tímidamente, haciendo que me perdiera entre sus manos hasta llevarme a la gloria…

Esa misma noche hice lo que jamás había hecho, le hice el amor de una manera apasionada, dulce y especial, hasta venirme dentro de ella, gruñendo su nombre y parando hasta caer rendido sobre su cuerpo agitado a consecuencia de su orgasmo. Hinata me envolvió con sus frágiles brazos y acaricio mi espalda.

Esa noche no hablamos, solo dejamos que nuestras respiraciones se normalizaran y antes de caer dormido, me aferré aun más a ella.

En pleno error y cuando la perdía me di cuenta muy tarde lo que en realidad sentía… lo se, pero no lo fue para una apasionada reconciliación…

Lo demás sobra decirlo, pero me perdonó y me juré que jamás volvería a engañarla, por que era a Hinata a quien amaba, mientras que Sakura solo fue una obsesión por no haber terminado bien nuestra relación o por que no había encontrado alguien más y aferrarme al pasado.

De cualquier forma cada quien pudo tomar el camino que quisiera; Sakura optó por entregarme una segunda oportunidad, pero yo no la elegí. Hinata tubo el derecho de escoger a alguien más quien la enamorara, que la hiciera feliz y que no la engañara ni la dañara como yo hice, pero no. En cambio me entregó su perdón y me dio una segunda oportunidad para demostrarle de que mis palabras no solo eran palabras, sino que eran sentimientos expresados verdaderamente con el corazón… y ahí estaba conmigo amándome como siempre, entregándome su amor, cosa que yo sabía perfectamente que no me merecía, pero por su causa era un maldito afortunado, un infeliz que en cierta forma era feliz.

Tres días después nos casamos en secreto, le juré amor eterno aunque no fuera dueño del tiempo, pero extrañamente me sentía con ese derecho y ella también me lo juró. Sin hacer o decir más ante el altar, sellamos nuestro pacto con un beso muy intenso que pronto fue causando estragos… y en la luna de miel… ¿Como describirlo?, creo fue una salvajada lo que hicimos o al menos así lo sentí. Hinata había aprendido muy bien de mi esa misma noche, puso a prueba su lujuria, su pasión y hasta su deseo desbordante solo por mi… casi quedando a la par con la que yo me entregaba a ella una vez más.

Jamás me arrepentí de estar con ella, por que Hinata es única y es mía.

**:::…Fin…:::**

_¡Omg! ¡Hasta que se pudo arreglar FF!, ya me tenía enloquesida, pensé que jamás volvería a subir algo T.T y aunque este one ya lo haya subido en otros foros... ¿__**Merezco review**__? O.ó ¡Espero que si! ^^ al igual que espero que les haya gustado. Confieso que este One me salió en una noche que estaba con mis amigas (inner: "combebiendo" verdad? XD) ¡Inner que dices! ¡Yo no tomo! ¬¬ (Inner: si tienes razón… ¡No tomas consejos!, porque de que tomas, tomas y le agarras muy bien al chupe! XD) waaaaaaaa inner mala!, no es cierto! -.- Pero bueno, el caso esque cuando se estaba poniendo muy el ambiente muy bueno (inner: re-que-te-bueno) pasó esta canción (inner: a muchos no les gusta ese genero D: cierto kenni?) Exacto, a mi no me gusta mucho, pero se me quedó grabada la letra de la canción (inner: y más rápido de que un rayo kenni se puso a buscar la canción en Internet al día siguiente) el caso esque lo encontré y vi el video y quedé O.O (inner: si yo igual quedé O.ó) jajaja y bueno se me ocurrió un One y este es el resultado. (inner: la canción se llama "Disponible para mi") y advierto: Es banda xD pero si tienes la oportunidad de escucharla y ver el video, ya sabrás de que se trata de la letra (?), por que yo le aumenté mas quedando un final feliz ^w^. y bueno los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, las faltas de ortografía son gratis, la inspiración de la canción y todo lo demás mío xD y finalizando: Les decía…_

_¿__**Merezco Review**__?_


End file.
